Yooka-Laylee Too
is a 3D platforming video game developed by and published by . It serves as a sequel to the 2017 game, . It is released on April 17, 2020 for the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, Sega Orion, PlayStation 4 and PC This game is expected to be aimed for more skilled players who played Yooka-Laylee. Synopsis Set 2 years after the events of the first game, Capital B plans to get revenge on Yooka and Laylee by destroying the whole universe, so Yooka and Laylee must save the universe once again. Characters Gameplay The gameplay for the game is the same as its previous installment, except there are changes to the gameplay. One of the changes is that Yooka now has a little deeper voice (due to the game being 2 years after the first game), but his voice still remains when he is talking. Trowzer does return in the game, but doesn't have a major appearance due to him being badly injured and being bandaged in the wheelchair. Therefore, he no longer gives out new moves. Instead, a human who thinks she is a Face Paint gives you new moves. However, unlike Trowzer, she'll give you new moves when the worlds have it. Quills return in the game and share the same purpose it had in the first game, but when you obtain a new move when getting enough quills for it, you won't lose them getting them, implying that there are moves that would cost more quills. Rextro does return in the game, but is now also a playable character. Kartos return in this game, but his mini-games is now is a 3D shooter where you shoot the enemies while Kratos is riding to the exit. (W.I.P) Worlds Moves The moves from Yooka-Laylee are not in the list despite the fact they return. This list only shows new moves. In total, there are about 36 (counting the moves from the previous game; 44 with Rextro's moves) moves total. Yooka and Laylee together *'Reptile Bat Spin' - Yooka and Laylee spins around. The moves costs on the Energy Bar. *'Split' - Yooka and Laylee splits up. The special "Yooka" and "Laylee" bases are needed to separate. *'Solar Spit Bomb' - Yooka and Laylee can give out throwable solar bombs. Laylee can also do it on her own. (W.I.P) Yooka himself *'Lizard Punch' - Yooka punches. Laylee herself Rextro (reserved for Donaldo) Differences between Yooka-Laylee ''and '' *Yooka's voice is little deeper compared to the Yooka-Laylee game. Strangely, his speech sound remains the same. *Dr. Puzz and Dr. Quack doesn't make a appearance in the sequel. Although, both of them are mentioned with Dr. Puzz having moved far from Shipwreck Creek and Dr. Quack disappeared prior to the sequel. *Rextro is now a playable character in single-player mode. *Trowzer, due to him being badly injured in the beginning of the game, no longer gives out new moves. Instead, Kiley is the one who gives you new moves. *Most of the moves from the first Yooka-Laylee game are obtained right in the beginning of the game. *A lot of new animations has been added to the characters. *Yooka and Laylee will have a ability to split up. *The Ghost Writers, now instead of 5 members, there are 9 members, including a female Ghost Writer. *The Play Coins is now required for Rextro to help. *There will be no arcade games in this sequel. *All of the Quills that can be collected are now only in the boxes that gives you 5. Plus, the Gold Quill returns from one of the arcade games that will give you 50 Quills. Quotes *'Trowzer:' Hey, fellas... *'Yooka:' I am so sorry that you got badly injured thanks to Capital B. *'Trowzer:' It's okay, friends. *'Laylee:' Come on! Teach us a brand new move, wormy brain! *'Trowzer:' I'm afraid you're out of luck, pal. I can't help you with the new moves because how badly hurt I am, but I can show you the moves you had in the first game if you want me to. ---- *'Yooka:' Who you might be? *'Kiley:' My name is Kiley! And I am a Face Paint! *'Laylee:' Really? Your "symbols" are painted as the real Face Paints are part of the body. *'Kiley:' Untrue. Anyways, I am here to teach you new moves! *'Yooka:' Nice. What is our first move? *'Kiley:' You have to wait and see when you enter the first level. *'Laylee:' Just teach us now, paint girl! *'Kiley:' Sorry, unlike my friend Trowzer, I can't teach you new moves for free and I can only teach you at the worlds. See you at the first world! (files off) ---- (When you get to Kiley, but don't have enough Quills. *'Kiley:' Sorry, pals. But you don't have enough quills to learn a new move. Come back when you have enough. ---- (When you get to Kiley, but if the new move requires Laylee) *'Kiley:' Don't want to break it up to you, bud... but, this moves requires fruit breath to learn this. ---- (When you get to Kiley, but if the new moves requires Yooka) *'Kiley:' Beat it, dumb breath. This move is to be learned by nice lizard, not dumb bats! *'Laylee:' Why you little...! *'Kiley:' Don't talk to me like that, trash-talking bat. ---- (When you get to Kiley, but requires both Yooka and Laylee (with Yooka alone) *'Kiley:' Hey, where's Batbutt? This move requires you and her together to learn. ---- (When you get to Kiley, but requires both Yooka and Laylee (with Laylee alone) *'Kiley:' What do you think you're trying to learn? You can't just learn it by your own! This requires you and Yooka together. ---- (When you get to Kiley, but as Rextro) *'Kiley:' Go away, loser. Kiley's Advanced School is only open to humans, Face Paints, snakes, hippos, dogs, cats, bear, birds, reptiles and bats! (1) *'Kiley:' Deal with it, block head. I can only train Yooka and Laylee, not... whatever you are! (2) (W.I.P) Trivia *Unlike the first game, which never got a physical release on the Switch, this game will receive a physical release on the Switch. *Kiley appears to have a liking on Yooka while she appears to have a frienemy rivalry with Laylee. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PC games Category:Yooka-Laylee